Squieky
by Kenjiro
Summary: This is a story I made in math a while ago. What happens if my friends Chelsea and Heather find their soul mates Kouga and Miroku.


I do not own any Inuyasha people are mermaids scar

**Squeaky by LordAmarant**

**Heather an 18 year old Monk/priestess with short very short black hair was walking in a forest with a wolf demon named Chelsea. Chelsea had long black hair pulled back in a pony tail.**

"**so where are we going anyway?" Chelsea asked after about an hour of walking.**

"**heh, I don't know!" Heather said scratching the back of her head.**

**Chelsea fell to the ground in an anime fall sort of way. She quickly got up with a serious face.  
"something's coming"**

**Suddenly a lost soul looking demon popped out of the trees. Heather dropped her staff on Chelsea's foot.**

"**you demon! Wind tunnel!!" a huge blast of wind pushed and pulled the two girls towards the voice of a sexy( in heather's words)monk called Miroku.**

**The girls screamed and tried desperately tried to keep hold of surrounding trees. Seeing the monk up close up his wind tunnel.**

"**are you Alright miss?" Miroku asked kindly **

"**yea I'm fine.." Heather said rubbing her head.**

**Miroku slightly blushed as he reached for heather's hand.**

"**my lady would you be so kind as to bear my children"**

**Heather stared at him in shock **

"**why you!!" a bolder bounced off Miroku's head." you almost killed me" Chelsea continued to yell.**

"**oh a demon come to hurt this woman I see…Wind tu-"**

"**y-yes" Heather said **

**Miroku turned to stare at her "what did you say?"**

"**I-I said yes"**

**Miroku's face turned bright red "well Um lets get going then" Miroku picked up the now not-so-shocked Heather and run off to the temple.**

**Chelsea scratched her head "good riddance!" **

"**Sniff, sniff, I smell him the mutt face.. Kagome will be mine"**

**A flash of brown swept past Chelsea. Chelsea held down her skirt.**

"**Kagome hmm now why dose that sound sooo framiler…?"**

**INTERMITION!!!!!!!**

**Do you like cheese?**

**Do you like wheels?**

**Then you'll love the cheese wheel!**

**pic of cheese wheel pops up**

**cheese!cheese!cheese!cheese!**

**cheese!cheese!cheese!cheese!**

**CHEESE!!**

**END INTERMITION!**

Chelsea could smell the half demon Inuyasha not far away from were she stood Chelsea decided to go toward the smell of the vile insect and off she ran.

Rewind 

**And off she ran.**

Rewind 

**And off she ran.**

Rewind 

**And off she ran.**

Rewind 

"**will you stop that!!"**

"**sorry!"**

back at the temple moans could be herd from outside screams of pleasure could be herd camera zooms in on temple door Heather screams and the "do not disturb sign" falls off.

Inuyasha runs behind Chelsea

"save me from this beast"

"Inuyasha you mutt face" Koga, from the wolf demon tribe ran up to Inuyasha throwing him into a few dozen trees.

"were is Kag-" Koga studied Chelsea for a few moments

"May I help you?" Chelsea said a little confused

No answer from Koga

"No OK you can stop staring at my breasts now" Chelsea said slapping Koga.

Koga fell to the ground and soon after got up.

"oh,umm..hehe" Koga scratched his head in embarrassment

"hey Inuyasha" Koga said picking up Chelsea "keep Kagome this chick is mine".

Back at the Temple..

Heather and Miroku are liking whipped cream off each other.

"by the way I'm Heather" she said licking whipped cream off Miroku's chest.

"I'm Miroku nice to meet such a fine priestess as yourself."  
Heather sat up putting some clothes on "I know why else would I agree?"

Back at the wolf demon tribe cave that was now empty exempt for Chelsea and Koga. They were now only centimeters away from each other, slowly moving closer and closer.

"HEY BOSS" one of the tribe members walked in. "we found the girl you wanted".

Koga and Chelsea fell away from each other and Koga instantly jumped up.

"GET OUT I'M BUSY!!!!!"

"but the girl"  
"OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT!!!!"

the tribe member ran out of the room as Koga sat down next to Chelsea again.

"so where were we?" Koga asked scratching his head.

"I think we were right about here" Chelsea said moving close to Koga then…

Back at the Temple..

"well Miroku" the now dressed Heather said "what should we do now?"

"what about find your friend what's her name….Chelsea?"

"yea that's her name c'mon lets go!"

"right!!"

STOP

"what's with this story??"

"what do you mean?"

"well first its nice and PG rating then it goes into sick perverted stuff"  
"that's the point now shut up and turn it back on!"

"oh fine!"

PLAY

"here" Chelsea looked lips with Koga as he tried to rip off her dress.

"uhh Koga.."

"what?"

"my dress has buttons"

"oh hehehehehe" anime fall

Chelsea slowly unbuttoned her dress pulling Koga closer and closer .

"umm Chelsea can I finish un-buttoning your dress?"

"just rip it off"

Koga ripped off her dress reveling her soft demon flesh. Koga also took off his clothes and crawled towards her biting her neck (girls like that) then..

INTERMITION!  
We are sorry to interrupted but the cheese wheel has gone missing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"ahhhh turn it back on I'm missing the best part!!!"

"but the cheese wheel"

"that's it you lose your remote privileges"

"but the che-"

"remote NOW"

"OK"

END INTERMITON

"Oh my Chibi what are you doing Chelsea" yelled Heather

Chelsea screamed then Koga then Heather then Miroku and finally Inuyasha

"INUYASHA GET BACK HERE!!" Sango yelled

"NOOOOOOOO WAY!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

What will happen to Inuyasha?

Will are Voice people ever find out what happened during intermission?

Is Heather going to have a boy or girl ?

Find out next time on…

SQUIKY!!!!

Well that's the story so far. Sorry if its too gross please tell me what you think of it so I can continue.


End file.
